Evil Slytherins Must Die!
by carnivalglass
Summary: We all "know" that Slytherins are scum. The war is over and it's time for payback!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Evil Slytherins Must Die!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally destroyed Lord Voldemort. Now the time had come for payback. Slytherin House would be destroyed. It was a great victory for the Light.

Albus Dumbledore stood proudly at the Head Table. All the teachers lined up smiling, except for Snape who was under a stunning spell. The good guys would kill him last, to teach him a lesson.

The Slytherins were crowded together in the middle of the hall. Some of the first and second years were crying and asking for their mothers, but Harry and his friends were too smart for them. They knew it was just a Slytherin trick.

Since they were good guys, they would never use Unforgiveables. They used legal spells, like the stunners, and tickling spells. Hermione had looked it up, and medical spells, like the scalpeling spell, and the bleeding spells weren't Dark. They had legitimate medical uses, so it was OK. It would take longer, but that was good, because anyone who hadn't chosen their parents better than to be sorted into Slytherin, deserved to suffer for a long time.

All the Gryffindors were encouraged to take part in killing the Slytherins. The other houses were allowed to watch, so they would know what could happen if they ever turned Dark.

"Oi, mate!," shouted Ron, laughing, "This is a great day." He fired off a spell at a third-year Slytherin girl. She burst into flames, and ran around screaming.

Dumbledore twinkled, and Hagrid clapped his hands, "That's the way, Ron! There never was a bad witch or wizard that didn't come from Slytherin!"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "You're not doing it right! If you say 'Incendio!' with more emphasis on the second syllable, it will take them much longer to die!"

"Know-it-all!" said Ron. He turned to Harry. "We never would have seen this day without you."

Harry's heart swelled with pride. "Scaldero!" he shouted, waving his wand at Pansy Parkinson. Her skin blistered like she was being soaked in boiling water. She screamed and screamed, but the Gryffs all laughed, because she had been rude to them sometimes and wasn't very pretty, so that's what she deserved.

The Slytherins were crying, and begging for mercy, and some of them had wet themselves. The Gryffindors thought that was pretty funny too. Slytherins were cowards compared to Gryffindors. It was better to kill them off.

Hermione put Draco under the Krakus spell next. It snapped all his bones, one at a time. Professor McGonagall gave points for the very precise way Hermione had modified the spell, so it would start from the bottom up. Draco was still screaming when his skull exploded. It was what he deserved for having a father who was a Death-Eater, and who had been sent to Azkaban. He had called her a Mudblood, and death was his reward.

Finally all the Slytherins were lying dead and bloody, but one little girl who tried to hide under the bodies. The Gryffindors couldn't be fooled by that trick! The Gryffs used her for target practice. She crawled after she couldn't walk anymore, and they told her they'd let her live if she could make it to the doors, but of course they killed her anyway. She was a Slytherin, and you don't have to keep promises to that lot!

After she was dead, they revived Snape, so he could see what had happened to all the students in his House. He was still and white, and then he started to cry. No one had ever seen Snape cry before, and they couldn't help laughing.

Even Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled in that wonderful way they had.

Snape shouted, "But I spied for you! I risked my life for you! These children weren't Death Eaters! How could you do this!"

Dumbledore smiled, and said, "I think Harry can answer that question." He turned to Harry with a paternal glance, and said, "I leave him to you, my boy."

Harry said, "Professor Snape, we don't owe anything to you! It doesn't matter if you tried to help us! You're a dirty Slytherin and a Death Eater. You're ugly and your hair is gross, so killing you is what you deserve!" Hermione and Ron patted him on the back. Hagrid gave him a wink.

Snape stood there. He knew they all hated him. He knelt by the ugly mess that used to be Draco, and said softly, "I'm so sorry, I tried to save you all, but they've always hated me—"

Harry had had enough of this. "Incendio!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Snape. The black robes caught fire and soon Snape was enveloped in flames. He didn't scream or try to run, which was really annoying. He just stood there, burning until he fell over dead.

The students cheered. At last Snape was dead. He had deserved to die for being mean to them sometimes.

Professor McGonagall rapped against her glass with a spoon to get their attention.

"I would like to announce,"Dumbledore said, "that from this day forward, any student sorted into Slytherin will be killed on the spot." The Great Hall erupted in cheers.

"And now—let the Feast begin!"


End file.
